User talk:Bloody18
|} Re: Thank you for understanding. I didn't expect him to message me on here, and I'm sorry it created extra trouble for you. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 21:08, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I might be, I just haven't really felt the urge to write recently. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 21:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hehe So I was looking through the archive on my talkpage, and suddenly remembered the collab that you started Alabaster Black :P. Dude we should totally start that again. CarcinoGeneticist 19:18, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I used to read books a lot, but not much now LOL. CarcinoGeneticist 19:35, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure, brainstorming isn't my strong point, because I never plan for my stories. CarcinoGeneticist 16:33, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, I kind of wanted to work off what you already had because seriously I have no ideas lol. x3 CarcinoGeneticist 17:32, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure I don't see why not, my chapters are uber long anyways so x3. CarcinoGeneticist 17:53, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I liked the shapeshifter idea. CarcinoGeneticist 18:17, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Probably best to get another person lol. CarcinoGeneticist 18:28, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, her, Tawny, or Honey if any of them want to lol CarcinoGeneticist 18:33, July 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Request Well first off... Pink doesn't always mean "girly", lol. I understand though. Second off, I would love to help out... Just, you may have to put up with me being inactive on and off, as my laptop is currently dead in the water, (the screen is dead and I'm trying to figure out a way to hook up an external monitor to it), so currently the only reason I'm even on here is because someone else let me use their computer. As far as the bubbles template, I actually have worked on talk bubble template on another wiki, which I can transport over to here, and I'll get that done as soon as I can. So once again, I am totally on board with helping out your other wikis, but like I said I can't really be on all the time. I'll try to do what I can through my phone and when I can use a computer. Thanks again for your continued patience, and for being someone I can call a good friend! Hey Bloody! I won't be able to get on tomorrow and possibley not the next day, I have to drive back to Wisconsin tomorrow and it's about a 12 hour trip... ^^' Noah KaibaI am a human... Not a machine... 03:21, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, I'm really sorry.. xD I didn't mean to make it weird with it or anything, I just wasn't sure since it will take two days to get back but I'm not sure when the next time I'll be on is xD And yeah I understand xDD Noah KaibaI am a human... Not a machine... 06:06, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering... Hai! I'm emeraldfire8 and I like to write and this is the only writing wiki where you can write anything you want to. I was just messaging you because I was wondering if I can join this wiki. I also messaged you because I didn't want to make any mistakes by writing something I wasn't supposed to write before I was a part of this wiki or something.Thank you! Emeraldfire8 (talk) 02:52, July 23, 2014 (UTC) mmkai thanks for messaging me that X3. I will be serious about my writing cause I love to write xD. Anyways ya so thank u! Emeraldfire8 (talk) 18:10, July 23, 2014 (UTC) so after I have read the Message that you have sent me I can just start writing whenever I want to? :3 Emeraldfire8 (talk) 00:41, July 24, 2014 (UTC) You are wrong, and stuff. Hello, It seems you totally misinterpreted my post, man. I mean, I made it clear: yeah, not everyone has to write political doctrines, or what have you. I said that at least twice. I just meant if you write, write with a purpose. Everything on here is mindless, pretentious, or weird/different-for-the-sake-of-being-weird/different. That's not okay. That's offensive to me, and to writing as a whole. Write so people know what life is. That's the truth of the fact. Just as you don't read a book just for the plot. When you read Frankenstein (first thing that popped into my mind (though, I fucking hate that book)), you get far more than just the surface plot, and even more than the hidden deeper plot. You get a reflection of the time period; what life was like, what people valued, what people feared. You know? That's what writing's about, and that's not deniable; that's fucking fact. FastFastFastRadio (talk) 16:55, August 3, 2014 (UTC)FastFastFastRadio. I feel like a peice of shit for having to "sign" this. Okay, yeah. I want to make this clear: once I feel this discussion is over, I will for sure leave here. Not trying to be elitist or anything, but I have better things to do. I just really want to get my point across, and I feel you keep misinterpreting me. Again, don't take everything too literally. I didn't mean someone on this site should write something even comparable to Frankenstein (though, don't get me wrong, it's a SHIT book), I was using that as an example. And, yes, writing is, at least subconsciously, about conveying the times; when people look back at Harry Potter in a hundred years they'll see very much about the time period AND Rowling's life (religious intolerance? Maybe? Yes? Yes.) That's what makes a great write great in my opinion. They don't have to try to do it, they just do. They take from their lives and the world around them. Sure, the point of writing is fun (though there's more to it than that), but if you're not making a point or a difference, then you shouldn't be having fun. I have no qualms with young adult fiction because, with minimal exceptions, ALL writings convey a point and meaning specific to the author and the zeitgeist. That is my statement. FastFastFastRadio (talk) 19:38, August 3, 2014 (UTC)a man, a plan, a canal; Panama. Nickname Hi! How's Starry for a nickname? A bit better, I like it.Silverstar040302 (talk) 22:08, August 30, 2014 (UTC) BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm stupidly excited oh my gosh that means that you Douglas' speech oh goodness I'm glad you're finding it funny it is brilliant and it just occured to me that there may be silly british references you won't get, it is radio 4 after all, but you're mr cultured so you probably won't need help. For later in Abu-Dhabi, EasyJet is a really cheap airline here, like wow so cheap. Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Laufeyson']] What a bunch of a-holes 08:07, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and in regards to my kik 'oh they're Irish!' I was talking about SP bc I'm finally reading the second one and they live in Ireland!! Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Laufeyson']] What a bunch of a-holes 08:55, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, Blood c: 23:14, September 25, 2014 (UTC) braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan check your phone or something aaaaa Leo Knapp-Shappey Don't ask, don't tell 18:47, October 5, 2014 (UTC) (ps new sig yes yes yes yes brilliant yes yes) Re: Aw dude it's no problem I only learnt about that one today acutally :p So I might as well add it ya, hopefulyl the guide will be of some use to future users that may or may not be new to writing, want to make it as helpful as possible CarcinoGeneticist 01:16, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Ah, no problemo, I don't know where the help pages are though, so hey it'd be awesome if you could do that for me x3 CarcinoGeneticist 02:17, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh all right hten lol, I got over my brainblock to so added bonus. CarcinoGeneticist 22:24, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Nothing much, really tired because of college, but working on the new story bleh, so sleep I don't get that much anymroe lol. CarcinoGeneticist 22:28, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm taking a highschool like program. CarcinoGeneticist 22:30, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Urg wiki is bugging out for me help, also chat is no longer loading gg CarcinoGeneticist 22:45, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hai Bloody I created a new category(You thought I left haha) called Shadowfire Centuries in the Dark. I'm sorry if I messed anything up with the wiki!!!! Btw this wiki is beautiful lol c: Emerald Nooo it is no longer bugggy, clearing my history seemed to work, so yeah, I mean, i don't wake up until like, 10:58 my time, so ya, I might take a bit getting on chat. CarcinoGeneticist 03:13, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I don't have school tomorrow herp. CarcinoGeneticist 03:43, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Shall I be the first to put something there (and does it have to be a story or cna it be a series as a whole?) CarcinoGeneticist 23:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bloody! Bramble's here! I'm not angry, but there had been a misunderstanding... I originally voted for Leo, but then I clicked on BOTH by mistake... Yeah, I promise it won't happen again. Sincerly, Bramble Wow, very official sounding. Yeah, it's cool if you take away the admin rights from me, because I'm hardly ever active and this wiki doesn't really need that many admins anyways. STORMY 23:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Red or green why? CarcinoGeneticist 00:17, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Ohh okay lol CarcinoGeneticist 00:59, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bloody, Thanks for the siggie offer and I would love to have a siggie. The phrase: " The Ivy thrived to hide the insecure and cowardness inside." I would like the phrase to be in Pakistan green and charcoal (green-gray-green-gray), and "Ivy" linking to my talk page. Thank you and you can call me Bramble/ Ivy (Ivy if you consider to be a friend of mine XD), Bramble/ Ivy Hey Bloody, Love the siggie, but I forgot how to deal with it. I've once been an active WFW member, and I've used siggies before, but after my huge break from WFW four months ago, i need a reminder. Thanks, Ivy oi bran when you next update the featured articles on the community messages can you put up one of my anthologies ta Leo Knapp-Shappey Don't ask, don't tell 18:36, October 20, 2014 (UTC)